Si te vas
by sakuritasan
Summary: Si de esta forma íbamos a separarnos, habría sido mejo no habernos conocido.


**_Si te vas_**

¿Ansias? Por supuesto que no me encontraba ansiosa por volverla a ver, pero quisiera que el avión se diera prisa y aterrice o de lo contrario soy capaz de aventarme con un paracaídas, simplemente había imaginado tantas veces como seria nuestro reencuentro luego de casi un año sin tener contacto físico y a pocos minutos de tenerla cerca de nuevo parecía que mi corazón explotaría.

-"Quizás nos abracemos mientras dice cuanto me ha extrañado" – pensé. Aunque eso era tan poco probable por su carácter – "Tal vez solo se burle de mí diciendo que no he cambiado nada y luego me dé un cálido beso"- comencé a sonreír imaginando sus labios sobre los míos que no había notado que el avión por fin aterrizó.

Bajé lo más rápido que pude y en la sala de espera miré a todas las personas esperando encontrarla. Caminé unos minutos pero no ha veía y tampoco contestaba su celular.

-No se supone que debía ser así – hice un puchero hasta que vi a una chica de cabello negro con mechones azules a lo lejos, aunque estaba de espalda podía notar su esbelta figura, sin duda era ella, reconocería su silueta en cualquier lugar, corrí y la abracé por la espalda - ¡Jade! ¿Por qué me hiciste esperar? Creí que no vendrías – la giré y atrapé sus labios pero ella se quedó rígida ante mi tacto, al separarnos noté que la persona a la que besé no era mi chica, esta tenía los ojos negros y tez bronceada - ¡Lo siento, creí que eras otra persona!

-¡Estás loca! – gritó mientras se alejaba de mí. Las personas a mí alrededor me miraban como bicho raro y pude sentir que alguien se colocó detrás de mí.

-Señorita, usted está en un gran problema – dijo voz algo gruesa – tendrá que acompañarme.

-Yo…yo no hice nada – voltee a ver al sujeto pero me topé con un par de ojos grises y una sonrisa sarcástica - ¡Jade! – la abracé.

-Supongo que no me extrañaste mucho – me separé de ella – te vi besando a otra chica – frunció el ceño y yo me puse nerviosa.

-Creí que eras tú – su expresión no cambio – ustedes son idénticas – me miró de forma asesina, ¡Lo estás arruinando Tori!, la miré detenidamente y noté que su cabello era de color castaño claro y no su acostumbrado azabache con mechas azules - ¡No es mi culpa que hayas cambiado el color de tu cabello!

-¡Te lo dije! – resopló – además esa chica y yo no nos parecemos en nada, solo mírame – tenía razón, ella estaba mil veces más hermosa que aquella chica – demonios Vega, en serio que me haces pensar que a tu lado Cat es una persona normal.

-¡Idiota! – golpee su brazo levemente, ella solo rió y comenzó a caminar - ¿A dónde vas?

-No me quedarme todo el día en este lugar – siguió caminando.

-¿No piensas ayudarme con mi equipaje? – me ignoró, tomé mi maleta y nos dirigimos a la salida – por cierto ¿Cómo va lo de tu obra?

-Sera grandiosa – sonrió – el hecho de que dos chicas interpreten los roles principales en una obra de romance ha llamado mucho la atención de los críticos y más al tratarse del clásico "Romeo y Julieta", aunque claro, ahora será "Romina y Julieta" – rió con gracia.

-Serás un grandioso "Romeo" – sonrió – por cierto, ¿Cómo ha sido trabajar con Cat?

-Ha… ha estado bien – su semblante cambio de pronto, subimos a su auto y ella seguía con su expresión pensativa.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-No – sonrió - ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito la cena – asentí, la verdad me encontraba hambrienta ya que había pasado casi todo el día en el avión – ¿Estuvo bien el vuelo? Quizás debí conseguirte un boleto en primera clase.

-Estuvo bien, no te preocupes – comenzamos a pasar por el boulevard y en el teatro de Broadway se podía ver el título de la obra que se estrenaría mañana en la tarde– de seguro eres toda una celebridad.

-Algo así – no podía negar que me sentía muy feliz por ella, sus guiones eran bien aceptados en los teatros y como actriz también lograba algunos papeles, pero ahora con este protagónico sin duda Jade sería el centro de la prensa…junto a Cat.

Cat era su "Julieta", sin duda fue una gran sorpresa cuando ella muy feliz me dijo que trabajaría junto a mi novia, no había dudas de que la chica tenía un gran talento pero últimamente se generaron muchos rumores acerca de su relación y no quería a Cat cerca de mi chica luego de que Robbie me confesó que ella estaba enamorada de Jade. Se podría decir que "todo el mundo lo sabía", incluso habían aparecido fans diciendo que ellas eran la pareja perfecta, aunque Jade siempre dejaba en claro su relación de amistad, Cat parecía disfrutar mucho esas "confusiones".

Jade es mi pareja desde hace tres años, más especifico desde el último año de preparatoria y confiaba en ella, sabía que todo eso que decían eran solo rumores, ella me invitó al estreno de la obra, comprado la entrada y aunque insistió en pagar también el del avión no se lo permití, sin duda alguna no podía tener una mejor novia.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto? – dijo mientras estacionaba su auto, no había notado que la miraba, tome delicadamente su rostro y comencé a delinear sus labios con mi pulgar.

-Eres muy linda – la besé delicadamente – te amo.

-Yo también – sus ojos brillaron y me regaló una hermosa sonrisa.

Ambas entramos a un hermoso restaurant y mientras cenamos platicamos de las cosas que habíamos hecho, alguna que otra cosa subida de tono y en general solo nos pusimos al día.

-No me gusta que compartas departamento con Harris.

-Es mi mejor amigo, no veo el problema – gruño un momento.

-Me gustaría que vinieras a vivir conmigo – la miré con atención – que tu vivas al otro lado del país no es muy conveniente, casi no te puedo ver.

-Awww, ¿Me extrañaste mucho? – se sonrojó.

-Solo un poco – reí.

Acabamos de cenar y me llevó a su departamento, no era ostentoso pero tenía dos habitaciones, cuarto de lavado, sala, comedor y cocina, me quedaría con ella durante mi estadía en el lugar, tenía muchos planes para celebrar el estreno de su obra y ella lo notó mostrando una sonrisa pícara.

-Lo que sea que estés pensando, no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué? – me senté en su regazo besando y mordiendo delicadamente su cuello.

-Tengo que ir al teatro a la prueba del vestuario – mordí su labio seductoramente.

-¿Es necesario? De seguro todo te queda perfecto – me separó de su cuerpo.

-Lo es – besó fugazmente mis labios – pero quizás al volver podamos divertirnos un poco.

Salió del departamento, me digerí a su habitación recostándome en su cama, estaba dispuesta a esperar su regreso pero cerca de la media noche el cansancio pudo más y me quedé dormida.

…

Desperté sola en la habitación, comencé a creer que Jade no había llegado a dormir pero encontré una nota en la que decía que se marchaba al teatro y que no llegara tarde. Me enfadé por haberme quedado dormida, el reloj daba la una de la tarde, la función era a las tres y quería llevarle algún obsequio. Rápidamente me coloqué un vestido negro y arregle mi cabello, tomando un taxi para llegar a tiempo.

Varias personas entraban al lugar, pude ver a Beck a lo lejos, no había tenido contacto con él luego de la graduación, además que su enfado por mi relación con su ex era evidente, pero aquí estaba, ingresando al teatro con un gran ramo de flores en sus manos, tulipanes, las favoritas de Jade. Había olvidado pasar por la florería y ya no tenía tiempo de buscar una, simplemente pase por su lado ingresando al teatro.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo serio.

-Vengo a ver a mi novia – sonreí con falsedad.

-¿Crees que le gusten estas flores? – sonrió con prepotencia – estoy seguro que son sus favoritas y nadie más le dará unas iguales.

 _Segunda llamada, por favor ocupen sus lugares, la función está por comenzar._

-Nos vemos querida Tori – arregló su corbata – iré a entregárselas en su camerino.

Lo vi hablando con el hombre de seguridad, pero claramente no lo dejó pasar, se armó un escándalo que casi lo saca a patadas del teatro.

-¡Soy su amigo! – seguía insistiendo.

-Si claro, eso dicen todos.

-También conozco a Cat Valentine – el hombre de seguridad rió.

-Todos la conocemos muchacho, además si fueras su amigo sabrías lo que sucedió. ¡Ahora ve a tu lugar o te sacaré de aquí!

Resignado le entregó las flores al hombre para que se las hiciera llegar, reí levemente y fui a tomar mi lugar en el teatro, tercera fila de las plateas bajas, tenía una muy buena vista del escenario.

 _Tercera llamada, la función la va a comenzar._

Las luces se apagaron y todo el mundo guardó silencio, la escena comenzó, Jade se vía fantástica con aquella vestimenta pero la chica que interpretaba a Julieta no era Cat, esta era rubia y se la veía más madura.

-Mi único amor nació de mi único odio – Jade miró al publico mientras decía esa frase, pero discretamente posó sus ojos en mi , le sonreí un poco avergonzada, nadie imaginaria que con la relación que teníamos en la escuela llegaríamos a ser algo más que "amigas".

En el intermedio para el segundo acto salí a tomar algo de aire, otras personas se encontraban charlando en la sala de espera. La obra estaba genial y hablaban de la buena actuación de Jade.

-Me habría gustado verla junto a Valentine – dijo una chica – ambas tienen mucho potencial.

-Lo sé, pero luego de ese accidente Valentine no volverá a actuar – presté más atención a esa conversación, ¿De qué accidente hablaban?

-Escuché rumores de que West se casará con ella ya que salvó su vida – mi cuerpo se paralizó, Jade no podía hacerme esto. ¿La estaría forzando? ¿Qué había sucedido? Salí del teatro buscando al hombre de seguridad.

-¿En qué hospital se encuentra Cat Valentine? – el hombre lo pensó un momento – soy su amiga – saqué mi celular y le mostré fotos en la que estábamos juntas.

-Está en el Hospital Metropolitano – hice parar un taxi y me marché a ese lugar, lo siento Jade, pero tenía que hablar con Cat, si esos rumores eran ciertos no dejaría que haga una cosa así y te fuerce a estar comprometerte con ella.

….

Luego de pedir su habitación en la recepción fui a verla, pero se encontraba vacía, solo una extraña nota sobre la mesita de noche.

-Cat, aquí tengo unos dulces que te alegrarán – Robbie entró por la puerta y se quedó mirándome -¿Dónde está?

-No lo sé, acabo de llegar – tomó la nota y la leyó - ¡Enfermera! – gritó y salió corriendo, tomé la nota.

 _Lo siento, no puedo vivir de esta forma, soy un estorbo para todos y hago infeliz a Jade. Robbie, lamento mucho todo esto, pero lo mejor será que me vaya de este lugar. Dile a Jade que la amo y espero que sea feliz._

Corrí por el pasillo a buscarla y otras enfermeras también lo hacían, había comenzado a llover y no se encontraba por los alrededores, ni fuera, ni dentro del hospital.

-¡Quizás fue donde Jade! – gritó Robbie, marcó su celular y le dejó un mensaje de voz, la función ya debía estar por terminar - ¡Volvamos a buscarla!

Corrimos de nuevo por el hospital, tomé el ascensor y noté que en el se podía llegar a la terraza del lugar, subí hasta allí y la miré cerca del barandal apoyada en sus brazos mirando hacia el vacio, completamente empapada por la lluvia, con una silla de ruedas a su lado.

-Cat – susurré, tenía intenciones de arrojarse, la atrapé con fuerza en una tacleada y haciéndola caer al suelo - ¡¿Qué demonios piensas hacer?!

-¡Déjame Tori! ¡Jade nunca va a quererme, solo la estoy haciendo infeliz! – lloró - ¡Mi vida está arruinada, no podré volver a actuar!

-¡Tranquilízate! – abofetee su rostro dos veces, logrando que se calmara. Robbie y las enfermeras llegaron, atrapándola, colocando una manta sobre ella mientras yo me incorporaba alejándome un poco de ellas.

-¿Pero qué pensabas? – sollozó el muchacho.

-¡Cat! – Jade ingresó al lugar, pero al mirarme apretó sus puños – La llevaré a su habitación – tomó a la pelirroja en sus brazos, sin dirigirme una palabra, como si no existiera.

Sentí un gran nudo en la garganta y unas lágrimas se me escaparon pero la lluvia las camuflaba, si ella hubiera sido algo egoísta yo podría serlo también, pero estaba haciendo esto por Jade, por la persona que yo amo, nunca podremos ser amigos todos de nuevo. Entré de nuevo al hospital y esperé que Jade saliera de la habitación.

-Debemos hablar – dijo en tono serio – Cat sufrió un accidente cuando estábamos ensayando nuestras líneas, los reflectores cayeron al escenario – bajó su mirada – yo debía estar en esa cama de hospital, pero ella me empujó y cayeron sobre ella, lastimando su columna – apretó sus puños con fuerza – no volverá a caminar, es mi culpa que se encuentre así.

-Ella te ama tanto que no le importó arriesgar su vida por ti – sonreí – yo seré quien más te hará sufrir en esta situación – me miró desconcertada – tengo que hablar con ella, espera un momento.

Ingresé a la habitación y la pelirroja estaba recostada mirando a la ventana, cuando me miró avergonzada.

-He venido a despedirme – sonreí cálidamente – no intentes eso de nuevo, solo conseguirás que Jade sufra mucho por ti.

-No quería interponerme entre ustedes – se incorporó levemente – después de todo fue mi culpa que esos reflectores cayeran, estaba tan distraída mirándola ensayar que no noté que había movido las poleas que las sostienen – asentí con una sonrisa – pero…cuando estoy junto a Jade quiero vivir, no se fijará en una lisiada como yo porque ella te ama a ti.

-No digas más – suspiré con fuerza – Jade apreciará tu bondad, estará junto a ti para que te recuperes, tan solo no la abandones y hazla feliz.

-Gracias Tori – salí de la habitación aguantando las lágrimas, esto era lo correcto, de esta forma Jade no sufriría por la culpa.

-¿Te vas? – dijo ella, comencé a caminar hacia la salida.

-Quédate junto a Cat – sonreí de lado – si yo hubiera estado en su lugar no te habría salvado, soy una mala persona.

-Pero… Tori – tomó mi brazo – al menos deja que te lleve a la estación.

-No es necesario, tomaré mis cosas de tu apartamento e iré en taxi – solté su agarre.

-¡Yo te llevaré!

-¡Dije que no! ¡No quiero! – las lágrimas salieron sin control - ¡Eso solo hace las cosas más difíciles! ¡Si lo haces quizás me arrepienta de dejarte junto a ella!

Corrí lejos hacia el ascensor pero tardaría en llegar, tomé las escaleras para bajar más a prisa, debía irme pronto y hacer esto más fácil para ambas.

-¡Tori! ¡Tori! – consiguió atraparme en un abrazo, su voz estaba quebrada – No quiero que te vayas, ¿Te das cuenta de la estupidez que estás por hacer? – negué – si te vas volveré a ser esa tonta chica que era en secundaria, ¿Acaso no entiendes que te quiero a ti? ¿No te he demostrado que te necesito en mi vida?

-No puedo quedarme Jade, ahora ella es quien te ofrece un futuro – cerré los ojos tratando de calmar el llanto - de seguro André quemó la cocina en mi ausencia – trataba de suavizar la situación.

-Quiero que el tiempo se detenga para siempre, así no tendría que dejarte ir –abrazó con fuerza mi cintura – déjame estar así por un momento.

Apegó su rostro a mi hombro, nunca imaginé que nos separaríamos de esta forma, lastimándonos por culpa de otra persona.

-Si de esta forma nos separaríamos – soltó su agarre – habría sido mejor nunca habernos conocido.

-Yo estoy feliz de conocerte Jade – suspiré profundamente – prométeme que serás feliz y que cuidarás a Cat.

-Lo prometo – me alejé de ella rápidamente, si volteaba a mirarla estoy segura que le pediría que huyéramos juntas, dejando todo atrás sin importar lo que pueda suceder.

Al llegar a la salida del lugar y no verla tras de mí, supe que decidió quedarse junto a ella, desearía que volvieran aquellos días en H.A., donde ambas éramos felices teniéndonos la una a la otra, donde no teníamos preocupaciones y podíamos fantasear sobre nuestro futuro, uno que ahora no tendríamos porque la arrojé a los brazos de otra. Caminé bajo la fría lluvia tratando de sonreír a pesar de mis lágrimas.

-Está bien, así debe de ser – traté de convencerme – adiós Jade, espero que seas muy feliz.

 ** _!Tori, no te vayas con la lisiada!, En fin, luego de corregirlo "porque se ha subido mal", espero que les haya gustado._**

 ** _El fic tiene el nombre de la canción, Si te vas-Mago de oz. Ya que era la que estaba escuchando mientras lo leia. Ya saben que pueden dejarme sus reviews para matarme o no :v._**


End file.
